A Friends Bond
by Maka-chan19
Summary: When Hinata is raped and ends up pregnant. Will Sasuke stay her best friend and help her through it. And will they ever tell each other how they really feel? And will Hinata find out a dangerous secret about Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: here's a new story I thought of one day but didn't have any ideas until now so enjoy.

edit: i edited a lot of it. i fixed some grammar and punctuation errors that i made and added more wording to make the chapter slightly longer.

**A Friends Bond**

**SasuHina story**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata ran down the street as quickly as she could. It was pouring rain outside but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. Her tears mixed with rain as she ran. So people wouldn't know that she was crying her heart out. And she had a reason to cry after what had just happened to her.

_(Flashback)_

_It was just a regular day like any other in Tokyo and Hyuuga Hinata was just walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. The sun was shining down on her long raven colored hair making it shine a blue color. She loved sunny days like this. She was happy when it wasn't raining, like it usually was but not today._

_As she continued her walk down the street she noticed that somebody was following her as walked down the different streets. But it was normal for people to be going the same way as others. So she just decided to ignore it and continue on her way._

_Hinata looked over her shoulder and noticed that he seemed to be speeding up. Like he was trying to catch up with someone. It probably wasn't her. She never really talked to anybody on the street on her walks to her house._

_She continued down the street until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dark alley way. When she tried to scream for help they covered her mouth with their hands. She was panicked. She didn't understand what was going on._

_He quickly tied her hands together by her wrists and tied them to the metal ladder above their heads. Tears started coming to her eyes and streaming down her face. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't want it to. She never thought that this type of thing would ever happen to her._

_He kissed her neck roughly as he took the skirt of her school uniform off of her along with her panties. He slid hand between her legs, it caused her to moan against his hand that was still covering her mouth still._

_He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly. She closed her eyes out of fear. She didn't want this to happen. She never wanted something like this to happen to her. She screamed when he started. It was painful to her and nobody could hear her scream. She had just lost her virginity to a complete stranger._

_He started going faster and harder as she continued to scream her lungs out. She was in unbelievable pain. She never felt this type of pain before. And now she would never be able to return to house, not after this happening. She wouldn't know where to go but she knew she wouldn't be able to live with her family anymore. She was supposed to wait until she got married to have sex for the first time. She didn't know what she was going to do now that this had happened to her._

_He suddenly stopped and pulled his pants back up and untied her hands from the ladder. She was so scared after he untied her, she couldn't move. But she always didn't want to be here anymore. She just wanted to die, knowing that her family wouldn't want her around anymore after this._

_He leaned down closer to her so his lips were right by her ear. "I'm pretty sure that that was enough to make you become pregnant." he whispered to her with a smirk and walked away, leaving her even more scared that before._

_(end of Flashback)_

'_There's no way I can be pregnant. It was one time and it was a rape as well.' _she thought to herself as she continued to run. She was in unbearable pain still but she didn't care, she didn't want to stop. She needed to keep going, to get away from everything and almost everyone.

'_There's only one person I can run to now.' _she thought to herself running even faster than she was before and stopped at her destination. Tears were still streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: all of you have been begging for me to update so here it is the second chapter of A Friends Bond. Enjoy.

edit: i just added more detail into this chapter making i think slightly longer.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke sat alone in his home. He had lived alone since he was thirteen, his parents had died and a car crash and his brother had disappeared that very same night. And Sasuke was quite used to no one visiting him so he usually just stayed in his bedroom, playing his guitar and trying to write songs. He was aspiring to become a musician and singer/songwriter but nobody had ever believe that he could make it. Well, almost everyone didn't believe. The one person that ever gave him an encouragement for him to pursue his dream was his best friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

They have been the best of friends since they were four years old. They had always hung out together when their parents when to work. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were the two riches family's in all of Japan. Over the years Sasuke had found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with his best friend, he just didn't know how to tell her how he felt without freaking her out, and he didn't want to be rejected by her and ruin their friendship all together. He didn't want to lose his best friend. So he decided that since she always encouraged him to become a musician that he would write a song that was just for her, to show her how he felt about her.

He was currently working diligently on writing the song for her when he heard someone knocking on his front door. He figured it was just the dobe of the school, Uzumaki Naruto, coming over to bug him yet again. Like he usually did every single day.

He stood up from his bed with a sigh and put his guitar down, so it was leaning against the bed. He went to the front door and was about to tell Naruto go away when he noticed that it was actually Hinata and not Naruto. He was a little confused at first about. He didn't understand why she wasn't at her home yet.

"Hina-chan, what are you--" he was about to ask her when she quickly wrapped her arms around him and started to cry into his navy color shirt.

'_What happened to make her cry like this? I've never seen her cry like this.' _he thought to himself as he looked down at the raven haired beauty that he loved with all his heart. He couldn't bare to have cry.

"Hina-chan, what happened?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her and tryign to calm her down. It usually worked whenever her father scolded her all the time about her not being fit to be the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation. But it didn't seem to work this time. So Sasuke knew that it wasn't just her father who put her in this kind of pain this time.

"I-I wa…I-I w-was w-walking h-home from s-school l-like a-always w-when t-this guy d-dragged m-me into t-the a-alley a f-few s-streets f-from m-my house a-and h-he r-raped m-me." she told him through her sobs. Or at least tried to that is.

Sasuke became furious at this news. Why would someone ever do that to her? She was the sweetest person anybody could ever meet and be happy to become friends with. Why would anyone force her to do something that she didn't want to do?

"Y-you're the o-only o-one I-I c-can g-go t-to n-now. I-I can't go h-home b-because of w-what h-happened and m-my f-father w-will b-be f-furious w-with m-me. W-what s-should I-I d-do S-Sasu-kun?" Hinata told him, crying even more into his shirt. As much as Sasuke always loved Hinata's stutter it wasn't very lovely now as it was other times. He knew she was in pain and he didn't know what he could do for her.

She cried hard for a half an hour with Sasuke holding onto her, like she would disappear if he didn't, until she fell asleep in his arms from crying so much. Sasuke picked her up gently in a bride like style and carried her to his room. He gently set her down on his bed so she could comfortable as she sleep. He didn't mind giving her the bed, he would just sleep on the couch for the night.

As Sasuke walked back out to the living room he was furious about this whole situation. He sat down on the couch and laid there thinking.

'_I'm going to kill whoever did this to her. Nobody, and I mean nobody gets away with hurting her. Nobody's allowed to hurt the woman that I love._ were his last thoughts before he fell asleep on the couch. He knew that he would find out whoever did that to her and them pay for what they did to her.

a/n: well that's all the updates i had to give you. and the next chapter will be up pretty soon. so keep a look out for it. sayounara! for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friends Bond**

**SasuHina story**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning when Hinata woke up she felt sick to her stomach. She quickly ran out of Sasuke's room and into his bathroom. She pulled her hair back and threw up in the toilet. She didn't understand why she was sick all of a sudden. She didn't understand why what happened yesterday happened to her.

'_Maybe, I am…'_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom and wiping her mouth. But she shook her head of it. She couldn't possibly be that. But it was the only explanation she had at the moment.

She walked back into Sasuke's room and sat on the bed with her knees pulled close to her chest. She started to cry again because she couldn't deny it anymore. Somehow she just knew it and she didn't understand why what happened yesterday happened to her of all people.

- -

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he yawned loudly and stretched himself out before getting off of the couch. The couch wasn't really the most comfortable place for him to sleep during the night but he would do anything for Hinata. Even if it meant having a hurt back the next morning when he woke up.

Sasuke stood up from the couch and walked down the hallway to see if Hinata was already awake and if she wanted anything to eat for breakfast, until he heard her crying from his room. He knew it was Hinata, she was still hurting so badly. He sighed, he didn't know how well this would work but he was going to try to heal the pain that she was in if he could.

Sasuke slowly walked into his bedroom as to not scare her anymore than she already was. When he opened the door he saw Hinata with her arms wrapped around her knees holding them against her chest and crying, and it just broke his heart to see her like that. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

Hinata jumped and gasped when she felt Sasuke's arms around her but she quickly realized it was just him and leaned into his embrace as she continued to cry. But this time for a whole completely different reason than before now. She didn't want Sasuke to see her this way. She knew it broke hiss heart to see her cry like this. And she didn't want him to hurt because of her. But she was also crying because she didn't want the love of her life to see her crying like this. See, Hinata was secretly in love with him but she could never tell him, thinking that if she did it would end their friendship and she didn't want that to happen. Great minds think alike huh? And she didn't want her heart to be broken because he didn't love her back.

"Sasu-kun, I-I th-think I-I a-am p-pregnant." she stuttered out to him, she was trying not to but she couldn't help it. She was scared about what would happen now. Would Sasuke want someone who was broken like she was? Would he want her now that she wasn't a virgin anymore?

She started to cry even worse than she was before. Just thought of him not wanting her at all made her feel worse than anything in the entire world. She just couldn't stand the thought of him saying that he didn't want her because she was broken and not fixable.

Sasuke heard her crying get worse and worse. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like to hear her crying that, ever. So he did the only think he could think of to do. He lifted her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto her shirt. He leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: wow two updates in a week for this story. I don't think I've ever done that with this story. But i had time to type it up last night because I didn't have internet where I was so i had a lot of free time one my hands. I also made a Naruto AMV last night. I hope you go check it out It's called Team 7 was the Last To Know. I think i didn't a really good job on it. well anyway here's the next chapter of A Friends Bond. R & R onegaishimasu and arigatou! XD

**A Friends Bond**

**SasuHina story**

By: xYaoiXFanx-OzXGilbertForever

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke, her best friend in the entire world, kissed her. The person she's had the biggest crush on since the first day they met in the first year of high school kissed her. The one person she was afraid of knowing that she was in love with him.

Sasuke was even shocked at himself. He didn't know that he would actually kissed her. He was shocked yet happy with himself for doing it. He had wanted to kiss her so much when they were in their first year of high school. He always wanted her so badly, ever since they first met. And he wanted her to be his forever. He had wanted to be her first but know he couldn't. He could still be the first that she consented to.

The kiss was like magic. Neither of them imagined that if they had their first kiss, it would spark like it did. When their lips met they couldn't get enough of it. They both wanted more.

Their lips moved in perfect sync with each others. Sasuke licked Hinata's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. He hoped that Hinata didn't think that he was trying to take advantage of her in her current state. But he just couldn't resist her anymore.

Hinata was hesitant to let him at first but she knew that she wanted this, more than anything before. She slowly parted her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth. He slowly slide his tongue into her mouth, caressing every inch of her mouth. Their tongue battling each other for control which Sasuke won easily against her.

His hands roamed up and down her tiny frame, slowly, as he started to lean over and gently pushing her down onto his bed as they continued the kiss.

Hinata was blushing like crazy by now but she didn't want to stop him. Her hands tangled into his hair as they kissed. Slowly they moved from his spiked up raven hair to his shoulders, and sliding down his muscular arms.

Sasuke started moving down her chin to her neck. He started kissing every inch of her neck down to her collar bone. Hinata was blushing as red as a tomato at this point. She still couldn't believe that her best friend in the entire world had this much feeling for her.

He was about unbutton her shirt but stopped. He knew it wouldn't be right. She was just raped the day before and she was his best friend. It wouldn't be right for him to take advantage of her. Sasuke sighed and sat up, knowing that he couldn't do it when she's in this weakened state.

"Sasu-chan," Hinata said to him. It was her nickname for him when they were in high school as first years. She hasn't used that one since the first year after that it's always been "Sasu-kun".

"Sasu-chan, what's wrong? Why'd you just stop like that?" she asked him, still laying down on his bed, slightly out of breath. She was still blushing from what had just happened. She tried to regain her breath as quickly as she could, just in case he didn't understand what she said.

"It's nothing, Hina-chan…" he told her with a sigh.

He crawled across the bed and sat close to the edge of it. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. Why had he done that? Why did he try to take advantage of his best friend like that? How could he kiss her out of nowhere just make her stop crying. That wasn't a way to do it. He should've just tried to calm her down. He should've just told that everything would be okay, even though they both knew that it wouldn't be. He should've just….

His thought we interrupted by two arms around his neck. Hinata's pale skinny arms wrapped around his neck hugging him. She kissed his cheek.

"Sasu-kun, if it's nothing. Then why'd you stop?" she said to him, turning his head so that he was facing her.

She was still blushing bright red but she didn't care he saw her that way. She slowly placed her lips on his, kissing him slowly. This both shocked and relieved Sasuke. He thought when he had kissed her she would think that he was taking advantage of her. And as she kissed him, Sasuke found himself unable to resist her in that moment. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her closer to him making the kiss deeper.

Sasuke knew it wasn't right to be doing this. He immediately pulled away from the kiss.

"Sasuke. What's wrong? That's the second time you pulled up away from me." she said to him again. This time she knew that something was. It wasn't just nothing it was something. But she knew it wasn't that fact they kissed. She could tell that he liked it just as much as she had.

"Hinata. I just don't think that it's right that we do this right now." he said to her, getting up from his bed and started pacing around the room.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Sasuke turned and looked at her surprised. Had she forgotten of what happened to her just yesterday?

"Hinata, think about what your saying. About what you're doing. Hinata, you were raped yesterday. Don't you think this seems wrong to do right now?" Sasuke said to her, sitting back down on his bed. He took her hand between his.

"I…." she started to say but stopped and looked down sadly. She knew it wouldn't be right. She knew how Sasuke felt about being together with her finally after what had happened to her the other day.

"I….I just thought that…It would help me forget. That making love to you would help me forget about what happened yesterday." she said to him honestly as tears started coming to her eyes and started to fall from them onto his bed.

"Hinata." he said to her with a sigh. He embraced her in his arms, holding her close to his body. Letting her stain his shirt with her tears. "But it wouldn't have made you forget forever, just at that moment. Think about how it would make me feel. If we made love I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you in your weakened state." he told her, slowly stroking her head.

Hinata sighed quietly as the tears slowly stopped falling. She backed out of Sasuke embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't think about that. I was only focused on how I thought that I would feel. I'm sorry." she said to him.

She didn't want to look at him. She knew that he would think she was horrible to not take his feelings into account.

"Hinata. It's okay. You're hurt. I know. You just want to stop feeling like this. And you thought it would. But it won't." he said to her., tilting her up to face him. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "But I won't change the love I have for you, if that's what you're worried about." he said to her, with that smirk of his.

She always became weak kneed when she saw him smirk like that at her. Her stomach always did summersaults when she saw it.

"S-Sasuke…you love me?" she asked him with a slight stutter in her voice. He did answer with words. He just nodded to her and kissed her on the forehead. She knew that it was his answer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Sasuke. I always have, since the first day that we met. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way. But you do! You do!" she said to him, tears of joy and happiness fell from her eyes from find this out.

Sasuke looked down at her as she hugged him and smiled. It wasn't just one of his fake smiles. It was a genuine smile which only ever gave to her as he started softly stroking her long beautiful raven hair, running it through his fingers. He was glad that she loved him. If she didn't he wouldn't know what to do.

"Hinata. I think you should get some rest. You seem exhausted." he said to her. He was always thinking about her and her well being over his own. He promised himself that he would help her and protect her from anything. Well that promise wasn't kept because of what happened. But he promised himself that he would protect her better than he did before. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

"O-okay…you're always looking out for me Sasuke." she said to him, releasing his hold on him and going to the top of his bed. She pulled the blanket on top back so she could crawl into it. She laid her head on his soft pillow.

"Good night, Hinata." he said to her as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke!" she said to him, making him stop his leave. "C-could….c-can you st-stay with me?" she asked him as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Sasuke looked back at her and smirked. She blushed even more when she saw him smirking.

"Of course I can." he told her and walked back over to his bed. "Besides I hardly got any sleep last night because of that couch." he said to her with a small chuckle as he climbed into bed with her. Hinata giggled at him and it was like music to his ears to hear her giggle again after what had happened. He was happy that she could laugh like nothing had happened to her.

He laid down and sighed. He was glad to be back in his own bed. That couch was murder to his back. He turned onto his side, wrapped his arms around her small figure pulling her closer to him. She blushed at his actions but also smiled at it. She was the only one he smiled at and she was happy he could smile at, at least someone. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

"I love you Sasu-kun." she said to him sleepily as she slowly driffed off to sleep in his arms.

"I love you too, Hina-chan." he said kissing her forehead as she fell asleep.

_Forever and for always._ he thought as he moved a few stray hairs away from her face. He slowly and reluctantly closed his eyes. Not wanting to take his eyes off of her. But he knew that he would see her again in his dreams that night.


	5. AN:why i haven't updated in awhile

A/N: Hey guys. This is not a new chapter even though I know you guys were hoping it was. And Gomen that I haven't updated in so long. My life is kind of hectic right now. I'm moving back into old house and didn't have internet for awhile. Or time to write any new chapters for any of my stories because of school. But after all this is settled, I'll have time to work on them. So I'm sorry about not updating them in so long but I will as soon as I can. I didn't think that any of these things would happen before they started happening but I will update them as soon as I can. Jaa ne for now!

~GilbertHeartsHisYoungMasterOz

(ps. I also finally got the first volume of Pandora Hearts, so I kind of have that on the brain right now, hence the new penname. It as an awesome series, you guys should totally check it out sometime. anyway, Jaa ne!)


End file.
